Mutt Over Matter/Rotwang's Secrets
Mutt Over Matter/Rotwang's Secrets is a fan made episode written by Disneydude15, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Kosh Naranek and Cartoonlover. Premise Igor, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Paprika, and Spice rescue a stray lhasa apso puppy named Cody, who insists he has the abillity to read minds. After Kaptain Kid hears about this, he plans to capture Cody while the heroes try to get him adopted/When Katrina stoneheart reveals the secrets that Rotwang told Kaptain Kid to the rest of the town, the heroes must fight against a mob out for Rotwang. Plot Act 1: Mutt Over Matter Part One (Igor stands next to a tree as he narrates the scene.) Igor (Narrating): Out of many of the weird events we have had. This one for some strange reason sticks out. It's one of those obscure but still there things that makes you think. What the heck happened? (Paprika enters.) Paprika: Are you having that strange habit again? Igor: What habit? Paprika: Oh, sorry. I thought you were narrating out loud again. Igor: It's ok. Why are you here anyways? Paprika: Bright Eyes, Whopper and Spice want you to come with them to find a stray puppy. Igor: Ok then. Lets go! (Later, Igor and the others find a puppy, who is seen meditating.) Bright Eyes: There he is! (The puppy notices the group.) Puppy: Who are you? Spice: We... Puppy: Don't tell me. You're from Holly's Puppy Pound, correct? Whopper: Yes, how did you know? Puppy: Well, Whopper Ward Jones, younger brother of Collette and son of Odette and Wilbur, I can read minds. Igor: And you are? Puppy: Cody. Bright eyes: And what are you doing here? Cody: Well, I was looking for my owner, Maestro Mystical, but I got lost. Paprika: Do you have any idea where he is? Cody: I'm not sure. Paprika: Then do you mind if we bring you to the puppy pound? Cody: Not at all. I don't mind. (Later at the pound, the group is talking to Cooler and Holly.) Cody: I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Smith and Miss Connor. Cooler: (Muttering) I swear he is either a massive fan or he can read minds. (Normal voice.) Glad to meet you as well. Cody: Of course I can read minds. Holly: Really? Then what am I thinking about? Cody: You're thinking about scratching Cooler's stomach. Holly: Right. Cody: Also a wolf is about to enter and he's going to do a handstand the whole time. (Rotwang enters while doing a handstand.) Rotwang: Hello. So who's the pup? Cody: The name is Cody, pleased to meet you Rotwang. Cooler: He's a mind reader. Rotwang: Well that explains why he knows my name. So Cody, do you mind if I ask you some questions? Cody: Let me guess. You play the bagpipes, you were very flexible and you came out of the closet. Rotwang: Anything else? Cody: In twenty-two seconds, you are going to play the bagpipes while still in that handstand position. Rotwang: Touche. What am I thinking about? Cody: In five minutes, you're going to meditate. Rotwang: Anything else? Cody: You've been looking around for a boy... (Rotwang begins playing the bagpipes with his feet.) Cody: I was right. (Rotwang leaves the room.) Cooler: I'm impressed, Cody. Cody: Thank you, Cooler. Say, can you do me a favor? Holly: What would that be? Cody: I need your help finding my owner, Maestro Mystical. Cooler: Ok. Cody: You see, I got lost while looking for him. Cooler: Good, good. Anything else that might help? Cody: (Shows a piece of cloth) This is a piece of his cape. That's all I have. Cooler: A piece of green cape? Well, that might help. Cody: Yep. (Later, Tony and the PoundRaizers are putting up found posters around town.) Victoria: I certainly hope that Cody's owner finds him. Tony: Me too, Vicky. Darius: He's an interesting pup indeed. Ian: Yeah. He can read minds! Stephanie: He's interesing but also potentially dangerous. (From afar, Panthera is watching the whole thing.) Panthera: Ah ha! Some news for Kaptain Kid! (Panthera rushes off.) Bartrand: Ummm... can somebody give me a boost? Antonio: Here. (Antonio pushes Bartland up.) Bartrand: Thank you, Antonio. Antonio: You're welcome, Bartrand. (Later, Cooler, Holly and Cody are checking for Maestro Mystical.) Cooler: No leads so far. You reading anything yet, Cody? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's